Glaringly Obvious
by Pandora the Cat
Summary: Buffy is reflecting on her feelings for Spike after she shuts the door in his face at the end of Crush. Then Spike does a little reflecting himself...
1. Part 1

Glaringly Obvious - Part 1

**Glaringly Obvious**

**Part 1**

by:  [Pandora][1]

  
DISCLAIMER:   Joss owns all.   I own none of the characters and make not a cent from writing this.  
DISTRIBUTION:   Those who already have my permission, feel free.   Anyone else, please let me know.  
RATING:   PG-13  
SPOILERS:   Anything up to and including the end of Crush is fair game.  
REVIEW:   Please.  
SUMMARY and NOTES:   Buffy is reflecting on her feelings for Spike after she shuts the door in his face at the end of Crush.   In other words, she's thinking things over.   Everything is going on in her mind.  


**Glaringly Obvious**

**Part 1**

  


I calmly shut the door in his face.   He looked so.. so.. so.....   I.   DON'T.   KNOW!   Why should I **_care_**  how he looked?   The creep chained me up!   He **_threatened_**  to let the Insane-o-Matic Lunacy-Machine **KILL** me, if I didn't admit I **_felt_**  something for him.   


Well, I **_do_**  feel something, but **NOT** what he's looking for.   I feel disgust, I feel hatred, I feel annoyance, I feel anger, and those are just a **FEW** of the feelings I have for Spike.   Sheesh, I **_feel_**  every single bad feeling there **_is_**  to feel when it comes to him!   Enough said!   End.   Of.   Story!   


Ha, Ha, Ha!   Can't even fool myself.   There has to be some reason I haven't staked him yet.   I've had so many chances, even **_before_**  he was Chip's Ahoy in the head.   The way things are going, you'd **THINK** my life was some kind of TV show.   One of those **_really_**  unbelievable ones, where an evil monster like Spike would remain on the show just because he's **_popular_**  with the fans.   **Yeah**, I'll just go with that.   It's as good a reason as any, and that way I won't have to think about the **REAL** reasons.   


Boy, my head has **_weird_**  thoughts.   If people could hear them, they'd think I was as crazy as Droopy Drusilla.   Hmmm, wonder what Miss Edith and the stars are telling her after viewing Spike's performance.   It would be interesting to hear that insane conversation.   Heck, it'd almost be worth the price of admission.   No, on second thought, **NOT** worth it, considering **I** was the evening's entertainment.   


Still.. even though it wasn't exactly a day in the park for me, I **_should_**  laugh about what happened, if only 'cause it caused **_her_**  pain.   Probably would laugh too, 'cept I'm sorta dealing with my own pain and confusion right now.   


But ya know, the crazy bitch **_does_**  deserve MAJOR pain for everything she put Spike through.   Eeeks, I didn't just think that, did I?   God, what is **_wrong_**  with me?   What do I care if she hurt Spike?   Great, I'm even rambling in my thoughts.   I **_so_**  don't need this right now.   


Geez, I need to tell someone about this, but who?   Giles is out as a talking-about-Spike buddy, 'cause he'd go ballistic if he knew what I was feeling.   It **_would_**  be kinda funny to see his face though.   I can picture it right now.   No, that's just mean.. can't go there...  


What about Mom?   No.. not after the way she reacted earlier tonight.   Hmmm, didn't really expect that.   Always thought she kinda liked Spike.   


Well, the same can be said for Willow.   Not that she liked him exactly, but she does usually try to understand why people feel the way they feel.   She **_is_** , after all, the one who stopped him from staking himself in Xander's basement, **_and_**  she made sure he tagged along that night so they could watch over him.   Wonder what happened tonight?   She was so.. well.. kinda.. COLD.   Strangeness in Sunnydale..   Oooh, **_what_**  a shocker!   


How about Xander?   Oh yeah, **_that_**  would be funny.   Xan gave me so much grief over Angel.   He insulted him at every turn, even **_before_**  Angel lost his soul.   Xan would **SO** freak if I told him I had these less-than-hateful thoughts about the soulless Spike.   So, Xander's a **Glaringly Obvious** No-Go.   


Who does that leave?   I **_could_**  talk to Dawn.   She likes Spike, but, on the downside, she doesn't really have that much experience with romantic feelings.   Ewww, did I just say romantic in connection with thinking about Spike?   I am **_so_**  wigging myself out here.   **Icky!**   


Well, since Dawn's out, how 'bout Tara?   What would she say?   Ya know, I **_still_**  don't know her that well, even after the whole deal with her sicko father.   Well then, that **_only_**  leaves Anya.   What a choice!   She'd most likely tell me to jump his bones, that he would be very good at sex, and he would give me **_many_**  orgasms.   Trust Anya to point out the.. **OBVIOUS**...  


And it **_is_**  rather obvious.   Why **_don't_**  I just go to his crypt and jump his bones?   That would get him out of my system, and after all, he'd have to be better than Riley in the sack.   Oooh, I wasn't supposed to think that anymore.   It's a really good thing people **_can't_**  read my mind.   If Riley knew what I thought about his performance in the bedroom.. well.. he'd have been a vampire suck-toy **_sooner_**.   


Aside from the obvious great sex with Spike, there **_are_**  other advantages.   With him, I wouldn't have to worry about getting an STD or about getting pregnant.   Yes, there **WOULD** be many definite perks to sex with a vampire as hot as Spike, especially when the whole loss of soul thing isn't in the pic.   And he **_is_**  cute.   


No, have to be honest here.   He is To-Die-For, Drop-Dead Gorgeous!   I bet he looks so scream-worthy without clothes.   I can't believe I'm actually thinking about Spike this way…   Oh, this **SO** isn't **_fair_** !!!!!   I have the hots for Spike, but I can't give in even **_once_**  because I'm the Slayer.   Why can't I just forget about my damn job for one lousy night and go get my kicks?   Never thought I'd think about getting my kicks and Spike in the same sentence, but I really, **REALLY** want to.   


Damn!   What should I do?   


   [1]: mailto: I-Like-Spike@att.net



	2. Part 2

Glaringly Obvious - Part 2

**Glaringly Obvious**

**Part 2**

by: [Pandora][1]

  
DISCLAIMER: Joss owns all. I own none of the characters and make not a cent from writing this.  
DISTRIBUTION: Those who already have my permission, feel free. Anyone else, please let me know.  
RATING: PG-13  
SPOILERS: Anything up to and including the end of Crush is fair game.  
REVIEW: That would be great!  
SUMMARY and NOTES: Spike is reflecting on his feelings after Buffy shuts the door in his face at the end of Crush. In other words, he's thinking things over. Everything is going on in his mind.  


**Glaringly Obvious**

**Part 2**

She.. shut.. the door... in my.. face. She.. bloody well.. **SHUT**.. the door.. in.. my.. **FACE**! And.. as if **_that_** wasn't enough, my open invitation was rescinded as **_well_**. After three years of enterin' her house at will, I am now persona non grata at Casa de Summers. With the simple act of closing a door, she took away my last chance.  


There was an odd look on'r face b'fore she shut the door though. It looked like she was considerin' somethin'. Was she thinkin' 'bout lettin' me in again? Maybe... she was.. thinkin' 'bout.. what.. I said? No, bugger it all, Spike, don't go all poofty. No reason to get your 'opes up...  


I'm a bloody, stupid fool to think she'd respond well to being chained and threatened with death the way my insane ex would. I love her more than anything in my life or unlife, and now I've lost **_any_** chance I might've 'ad by my unthinkin', idiotic actions. It's all my fault for being such a dunce.  


Might as well call myself Peaches now... Yeah, I'll ring the poof in LA and tell'm I've taken up 'is name b'cause I **_also_** fell in love with the Slayer. He'd have a heart attack at that news if his heart **_actually_** worked. Hey, that sounds like **_fun_**. Maybe **_some_** good can come of this mess, since no matter 'ow much pain **_I'm_** in, at least I get to share it with Angel. Y'know.. usually, causing pain to broody hair-gel boy would make me feel better, **_but_** for some reason, it **_doesn't_** right now. hmmm..  


I guess when she told me to leave, she **WAS** dead serious. Those words she spoke were filled with venom. I can still hear 'em loud and clear: "It changes everything, Spike! I want you out. I want you out of this town, I want you off this planet! You don't come near me, my friends, or my family again ever! Understand?" Never thought words could **_hurt_** so much, even though I didn't think she actually **_meant_** them. I thought she was just workin' off her anger for being chained up and everything else I put her through tonight, but **_obviously_** I was wrong, judgin' by the door shuttin' in my face **_and_** the anti-invite.  


Now all I feel is pain, pain that is **INTENSE**, to say the least. I've been on this earth for 120 odd vampire years plus 26 human years, and I've **_never_** experienced pain such as this. I don't even know how to describe it with words. Words are just.. inadequate...  


In fact, I told Dru that the pain caused by the chip was searin' and blindin', but this emotional torment **FAR** eclipses **_any_** pain I've felt before, **EVEN** from the chip. I'd rather 'ave the blasted chip go off for hours than **_feel_** this total sense of loss. I **_thought_** when Dru cheated on me with Angelus it was bad. I **_thought_** when she left me for a chaos demon and a then a fungus demon it was bad. But there.. is.. **NO**.. comparison. Those things were child's play.  


Y'know, it's interestin' to think that.. 'cause maybe I never **_actually_** loved Dru. I doubt I'd 'ave been interested in her when she was human. I don't know **_how_** I stood listening to her insane dribbling for over a hundred years. I'm surprised it didn't drive **ME** crazy. The love I **_thought_** I felt for her was probably nothing more than the sire/childe bond. Plus, I'd just been rejected by that bint Cecily. I was most likely just grateful that she took me away from being the butt of everyone's jokes, **_nothing_** more.. What I feel for Buffy is far stronger. Far **_stronger_** , but also capable of causing much more pain. Bloody hell! How do I make this torment **STOP**?  


It's not like I **_don't_** realize that I brought this on myself. I'm not a bloody fool about **_everything_**. I know I've done plenty to **_deserve_** her hatred. Not only have I tried to **_kill_** her numerous times, but I've also **PLAYED** on her insecurities far too many times to number. Shit, last year I even tried to get the Scooby gang to turn against each other for Adam. It's no.. bleedin'.. **WONDER** she can't see me as anything but an evil demon. I've not **_really_** done much to show myself differently.  


And lest I forget, when speaking of playing on her insecurities, I've said some horrible things to her about her man-keeping skills. All out of jealousy, of course, but **_she_** didn't know that. She could've kept me forever with one kind word. Shit, I'd 'ave stayed with **_mean_** words and plenty of shagging. I'd 'ave stayed for **_any_** measly amount of attention. She's golden.. she's my sun.. **SHE'S MY SLAYER**! Bugger it all, I sound like the poofter. Yep, just call me Peaches...  


That brings to mind some things I've said quite recently about her and Captain Cardboard, but I don't think she'd 'ave taken those things too seriously. She can't 'ave missed the way I look at her, can she? I wonder what she **_saw_** in that wanker? Her taste in men has always been on the blah side. She'd be better off with that whelp Xander, and **_that_** says a lot!  


While I'm thinkin' 'bout this, I can't very well forget what I did last year when I got the Gem of Amara. I was a complete sod. That stupid prick Parker dumped her after he got a taste of her wonderful body, and then **I** acted like a complete blackguard and told her she was so **_bad_** in bed that she wasn't worth a second go. What was I **_thinking_**? Even back then I'd 'ave **JUMPED** at the chance to get in her pants. It's no **_wonder_** she can't stand the sight of me, I must be a constant reminder of her self-perceived problems pleasing men (conveniently created by myself and Angelus).  


So **_many_** mistakes. It'd take me forever to catalog them, and doing so'd just make me **_feel_** worse, so I might as well stop now. Can't do anything to change what I've done in the past and she won't **_even_** let me apologize for hurting her. How **COULD** I 'ave hurt her so much?  


I always knew there was something special about her, even **_before_** I admitted that I loved her. Shit, when Red put that spell on us, it was wonderful to be able to touch her and kiss her. Maybe I should get Red to do another spell..... Nah, Buffy'd never forgive me for doing that.  


So, what do I do? Should I do as she said and leave? Or should I stay and fight **_for_** her **_and_** alongside her? Right now, all I want to do is stand 'ere til the sun rises and be rid of the pain, but I don't think I'll do that quite yet. Still, if I stay, what chance do I 'ave of gettin' her to **_give_** me a chance? Probably no chance at all, but if I leave, I definitely will **_not_** have a chance.  


Damn. What should I do?  


   [1]: mailto: I-Like-Spike@att.net



	3. Part 3

Glaringly Obvious - Part 3

**Glaringly Obvious**

**Part 3**

by: [Pandora][1]

  
PAIRING: S/B kinda/sorta - well, you'll see... *grin*  
DISCLAIMER: Joss owns all. I own none of the characters and make not a cent from writing this.  
DISTRIBUTION: Those who already have my permission, feel free. Anyone else, please let me know.  
RATING: PG-13  
SPOILERS: Anything up to and including the end of Crush is fair game.  
REVIEW: I'd love it!  
SUMMARY: This part has both Spike and Buffy in it. They have decided what they should do, and set about doing it.  
NOTES: Thoughts that aren't stated as such will be shown like this [thoughts].  
DEDICATION: To Cel, for being extremely cool and writing an awesome story in "Only Human". Speaking of which, when does the next part come out? ::hint hint::  
THANKS: To all the beautiful people who gave me feedback on the first two parts. You are all just the best there is and everytime I see your names on a post in any group, I always smile. Thanks for brightening my days!  


**Glaringly Obvious**

**Part 3**

  


Spike stood in front of the Slayer's door for quite some time, while many different thoughts ran through his head. He wasn't sure how long he'd been there when he finally made his decision. He knew what he had to do, he just didn't quite know how to go about it.  


So, he did what **ANY** self-respecting man or vampire would do when faced with such a task... He decided he was going to get pissed! He figured escaping the pain that was his existence for a short time wouldn't take him **TOO** much off schedule.  


Once he made his mind up, he stepped off the porch and began walking down the path leading to the sidewalk. He turned around upon reaching the sidewalk, to gaze at the dwelling that housed his true love. He immediately felt the pain settle in again, and knew he couldn't handle much more of it right then, so he took off at a run to Willy's. He didn't have any money on him, and knew he could scare Willy into giving him something to drink.  


********************  


"So, now what do I do? Am I just going to stand here the rest of the night until mom and Dawn think I've gone off the deep end, or am I **_actually_** going to do something? Something simple.. like walking up the stairs and getting ready for bed? That would be the smart thing to do. But since when have I done the smart thing? Geez, decisions are so hard to make sometimes," Buffy thought as she headed toward the stairs.  


"Buffy.. Buffy.. **BUFFY**! What is wrong with you! Why are you standing there like an idiot?" she faintly heard someone screaming at her through the thick fog she was in, but she honestly thought it was just herself again. "Buffy, listen to me!" [There, I heard it again and it **WASN'T** me.] It gradually dawned on her that someone else was speaking, and she turned from her position on the bottom stair to see Dawn looking at her as if she had grown another head.  


"What is your problemo, Buffy? You've been ignoring me for the past five minutes while you've been living some sort of fantasy in your head! It must be extremely interesting in there since you haven't heard a word that Willow or I have said!"  


"Huh?" [Great response Buffy. That's the way to let them know you're on your toes.] "Oh, sorry. Bit preoccupied right now."  


"No duh. Kinda figured that out already. Not all of us are so slow-on-the-uptake," quipped her wonderful little sister. "Hey, Willow's been trying to reach you for the last five minutes too. She's in the living room."  


With that Dawn ran up the stairs, and Buffy walked into the living room to see what Willow had to say. "Hey Wills," was all she could get out.  


"Buffy, how did it go with Spike? Did you shut him down completely?"  


"Uh.. yeah, Wil. I did."  


"So, what happened? Tell me how it went."  


"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she began to say until something hit her hard. She knew what she had to do, but there was no way she could explain it to Willow without being put into a straight-jacket. "Oh my god, Willow! I have to go! I have to take care of something! Oh god, oh god!"  


"Buffy, calm down."  


"I can't. I forgot to tell him something. I'll be right back."  


"Hey, can't it wait until tomorrow? I thought you shut him down completely."  


"Well.. almost, but I forgot the most important thing. It won't take me long, but don't feel you have to hang around all night. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine!" she nearly screeched as she raced out the door.  


[Shit, I just lied to my best friend. But.. it's not like I could tell her that I'm going to test Spike's assertion that he loves me, and.. oh yeah, **MINOR** detail here.. I'm also going to tear his clothes off! Hmmm, Spike without clothes. Wow, it's exciting just to think about it.]  


"Why am I so nervous? If he really loves me, this should make him happy. And if he doesn't? Well, it should still make him happy in the huge male ego thingy sense," Buffy's thoughts ran rampant as she walked to her destination. "Heck, he'd love to brag it all over the world that Buffy, the Vampire Slayer tore his clothes off. Oh yeah, Spike would get a kick out of humiliating me like that. Well, if he really loves me, he wouldn't want to do that, would he?"  


"So, where should I go? I guess I'll try the crypt first. I can't believe I'm really considering this. I can't do this, can I? Shit yeah! If I can have sex with Riley, why can't I have sex with someone as hot as Spike?" she asked herself. "I know, I know... he's a vampire, but he's still hot, even if he's cold. Ooh, that's confusing. Well, I'll warm him up. Geez, did I really think that?" Buffy giggled to herself, surprising a man standing on the sidewalk.  


She ran the rest of the way to his crypt and cautiously opened the door. "Spike, are you here?" Buffy called out as she stepped in. "I need to tell you something." There was no one in sight, so she looked around a bit before deciding he wasn't there.  


"Great! I get all hot and heavy and he's not even here," Buffy groaned when she realized that Spike was elsewhere. "I wonder where he went? It's not like he has a bunch of good buddies here and Harmony's gone, so where could he be?"  


"Where, oh where, could Spike be? Think logically, Buffy," she told herself as she stepped outside the crypt. "Now, Spike is upset, he doesn't have anyone to talk to, so what would he do?"  


"The answer's obvious, Buffy. Just think! What does Spike do when he gets upset?" Buffy continued the conversation with herself as she walked toward the cemetery gate. "Oh, I know! He gets drunk! He must be somewhere working on getting drunk. Obvious choice... Willy's! So, I guess I go to Willy's if I want to see Spike."  


With those words, Buffy headed to Willy's looking to find herself a vampire.  


********************  


"Hey Schlayer, diddya comtto make m'feel worse?" Spike drawled when he saw Buffy walk up to his table in back. "Dintcha 'ave enuff fun at my espense b'for?"  


"Spike, you're drunk!" Buffy said disgustedly. [There go my plans for tonight. I was going to rip your clothes off, you **DAMN, STUPID** vampire! God, talk about **NOT** getting satisfaction....]  


"Shure am, Buffy. Felt like kinda forgettin' my troubles, y'know..."  


"Yeah, but how did you get **SO** drunk, **SO** quickly? I thought you vampires could hold your liquor!"  


"Dunno, Schlayer. Tol' Willy wanted t' forget my troubles and he made me a speschal drink. Ish chock-oh-laut. Wanna try? Ish good!"  


"No thanks, you know I don't drink. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere," Buffy told him as she walked away to find Willy.  


"All right Willy, what did you give Spike? Did you drug it or put a spell on it?" she yelled out as she pinned Willy to the wall with Spike in the background slurring, "Oh, look at **MY** Schlayer. Ishn't she pretty when she'sh vi-oh-lent?"  


"Hey Slayer, calm down! I gave him a normal drink, nothing more!" Willy responded to her violent questioning.  


"No **WAY**, Willy. That was **NO** normal drink. What exactly is it and how many have you given him?"  


"It's called Chocolate Narcotic. I got the recipe from a buddy of mine who owns a bar up in Chico. You know, Chico State..."  


"Huh?" Buffy's only response.  


"California State University at Chico, otherwise known as Chico State. It's one of the biggest party schools in the United States. Don't you ever watch the news?"  


"Yeah, I watch the news, Willy. I know what it is and where it is. What's the big deal with this drink and why did it make Spike get drunk so quickly?"  


"Well, the name is very descriptive. It's called Chocolate Narcotic because it goes down easily. So easily that you don't even realize what's in it. It's one of the strongest drinks I've ever heard of," Willy began explaining. "Spike asked for something strong, so I made one for him. He liked how it tasted, said your mom always gave him hot chocolate and it reminded him of her. He's on his fifth right now. I tried to get him to stop after the third, but you can't reason with Spike."  


"Yeah, I know. I'll take him out of here before some demons gang up on him," she told him before heading back over to Spike.  


"You are my ssssun-shline, my only ssssun-shline, you make meeeeee ha-ppeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Spike started singing forlornly to Buffy in a very high, out-of-tune voice as she got closer, "when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I luuuuvvvvv you, please don't take my ssssun-shline away......" She hurried to reach him before he could continue, but unfortunately, didn't reach him before he broke out in the first verse.  


"The other night dear as I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms, when I awoke dear I was mistaken, and I hung my head and cried."  


As she walked up to him, he stopped singing the last line and said, "Hi ssssun-shline. I dream 'bout ya ev'ry night and when I wake up yur gone. Yur my ssssun-shline, Buffy. Yur my ssssun-shline...."  


Buffy looked around at the other occupants of the bar for the first time and noticed quite a few vampires and demons were viewing the scene with distinct interest. This observation flustered her and she said the first thing that came to her mind, "Spike, I didn't realize you knew any American theme songs."  


"Yeah, Schlayer. I know more 'an ya theenk. I like that song. Reminds me of you. Yur my ssssun-shline," Spike sadly responded to her words looking near tears.  


Buffy knew she had to get him out of there before they were attacked, and she also knew that this display was going to cause him tremendous trouble in the future. "Hey Spike. Why don't we go home? You wanna come with me?" She spoke as to a child, fearful of upsetting him.  


"Schlayer, you wanna go home wif me?" he slurred while his face brightened considerably.  


"Yes, Spike. Why don't you come stay at my house tonight?"  


"Yur gonta vite me in again?" Spike asked incredulously.  


"Sure, you sang such a nice song to me. Why don't we go now? I'm sure my mom has some hot chocolate with marshmallows at home. C'mon, Spike, let's go, k?" she knew they needed to get out of there as soon as possible, and she also knew that Spike wouldn't be safe in his crypt after letting the entire bar know his feelings. She felt responsible, even though she didn't know why. So, she did the only thing she could, and took a drunk-as-a-skunk Spike home with her.  


   [1]: mailto: I-Like-Spike@att.net



	4. 

Glaringly Obvious - Part 4

**Glaringly Obvious**

**Part 4**

by: [Pandora][1]

  


  


PAIRING: S/B   
DISCLAIMER: Joss and other people own all. The only things I own in this fic are the actual words that came from my head and the story idea. Further disclaimers at end.  
DISTRIBUTION: Those who already have my permission, feel free. Anyone else, please let me know.  
RATING: PG-15 or R? Not sure, but it is definitely NOT NC-17.  
SPOILERS: Anything up to and including the end of Crush is fair game.  
REVIEW: I'd love it!  
SUMMARY: Buffy gets Spike back to her house and....  
NOTES: Thoughts that aren't stated as such will be shown like this: [thoughts].  
DEDICATION: To Maggie for reading this part even when she was feeling ill and on her birthday to top it all off! Happy Birthday, Maggie! To Trish for being so sweet and answering each of my questions. And, oh yeah, for telling me I hit it with this part. You are great, girl! To Celyia for always boosting my morale with her very kind words. Thanks so much, bud! I consider myself lucky that I have met so many wonderful people in these groups, three of whom are named above and many more are listed in the thanks below.  
THANKS: Barbara, Raven, Jessa, Penny, Lea, Jo, Jessi, Maggie (from One-Good-Day), Jaybird, Judy, Meredith, Doctor Strangelove (Steven), Meg F, Isabelle, Dawn, Happy_Meal_w_Legs, Mab, spikelover, flutterfly blu, Spooky, Cloudburst2000, Laura, and J-Me. You all ROCK! 

Glaringly Obvious  
Part 4

  
Buffy grabbed Spike's hand when they were outside the bar and started dragging him along the alley. "Hey, Schlayer, whaz the hurry?"   
  
"Spike, we need to get out of here and inside my house as soon as possible!" She was still thinking about the bar filled with demons as she rushed him down the alley quite forcefully. Spike decided to just go with the flow.. after all, **BUFFY** was holding his hand.  
  
They reached the house in no time flat due to the breakneck speed of their departure. Once there, Buffy marched Spike up the stairs. She quickly unlocked the door, and turned to see him looking at her with a thoughtful expression on his face. She couldn't decipher it at that moment, so she just said what he needed to hear, "Spike, please come in." He gave her another indecipherable glance before entering. 

Once they were both inside the house, she reminded him that they needed to be quiet so as not to waken her mom and Dawn. She helped him over to the sofa and had him sit down.  
  
"So Spike, how long does it usually take you to sober up?" she questioned the vamp she thought was still quite drunk.  
  
"Dunno Buffy, jus' depen's," came Spike's very unhelpful answer. He wasn't about to tell her that he had sobered up quite a bit during their headlong flight from Willy's. He was interested to see what would happen next.  
  
"Okay, well I have to check on something. I'll be right back," Buffy told him as she walked toward the kitchen. She headed to the sink when she noticed a note on the door of the fridge.  


*****

Buffy,   
Mom and I went to Willow's because we all felt like you needed some alone time tonight. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine.   
Love, Dawn.

*****  
  
After reading the note, Buffy rushed to the phone to call Willow's. When her best friend answered, she urgently asked, "Wils, are my mom and Dawn there?" She felt unsure about everything since Glory had first showed her face, and had to be reassured that her family was okay before she could breathe easily.  
  
"Yes, Buffy they are both here. You don't need to worry about anything. We all felt you needed a break from everything, so enjoy your time alone, k?"  
  
"Ok, thanks Will. Talk to you later," she said before hanging the phone up. [Hmmm, is this a hint or what? Very serendipitous, if I do say so myself.] With a big smile on her face, she walked back into the living room to find Spike gazing at her like she was the second coming.  
  
"Hey Slayer, why're ya so happy alluva sudden?" he wondered upon seeing the huge smile on her face.  
  
"Well Spikey, we are alone for the evening so that opens up all **SORTS** of possibilities." [Oh god, did I really just say that to Spike?]  
  
"What do you mean... possibilities?" Spike, of course, asked her. [Possibilities... hmmm does she mean what I hope she means?]  
  
"Oh, I just.. meant we don't have to worry about being quiet." [Damn, Buffy don't get scared now. You may not have this opportunity again for quite some time.] "You know.. we can watch a movie with the TV turned up really loudly, stuff like that. What would you like to do?"  
  
[Slayer, ya **CAN'T** get me goin' like that. You're goin' t' drive me insane with all of these lecherous thoughts. **HEY**, I've got an idea... Wonder if she'll do it? Well, all I can do is ask..] "Let's play some music on the stereo. The Nibblet has a dead good CD collection."  
  
"No way, you don't actually know who Dawn likes, do you?" Buffy was incredulous at this statement. For the entire time she had known Spike he had been a broken record **ABOUT** records. He seemed to think the entire musical experience could be found with the Sex Pistols. There was **NO** way he knew anything that was newer than the early 80's.  
  
"Yes, Buffy, I do know. I don't ignore her and she's quite an entertainin' lil bit. She's introduced me t' some quite good music."  
  
"Ok, let me guess. You like Lit or Blink-182. They are the closest things she has to punk."  
  
"Yeah, they're pretty good. She also likes 3 Doors Down. Now, that band's bleedin' great! Oh yeah, there's another band called Fuel that's pretty tight. She also just got the Linkin Park CD and although I don't care for the rap parts of the songs, the music is intense, as is the singing."  
  
[I can't believe this. Spike is finally coming into the here and now where music's concerned. It certainly took him long enough, considering he can probably quote Passions and Dawson's Creek.] "Ok then, Spike, what would you like to hear?"   
  
"I have a request before we put the CD in. I would like the honor of a dance with you." He was bound and determined to get her in his arms somehow, and he hoped she'd take this invitation.  
  
[Oh, he wants to dance with me. Why do I feel like I'm going to swoon? I wonder if I'm blushing? Ok, have to calm down here. Calm down, Buffy!]   
  
Spike heard her heartbeat speed up and was elated. He couldn't stop a big grin from slamming onto his face, and had to turn away to avoid being caught looking like the proverbial cat that caught the canary.  
  
When Buffy had calmed herself down a bit, she responded to Spike's request the only way her heart would let her. "Yes Spike, I'll dance with you."  
  
[Oh, I'm giddy! I'm bloody giddy! She's goin' t' dance with me! Ok, Spike calm yourself. You can't let 'er see how excited this makes you. Calm down!]  
  
"What song would you like to put on?" Buffy interrupted his calming-down process by speaking.  
  
"Just you stand there and I'll put the music on." Spike responded, giving her an inscrutable look that caused her heart to skip a beat. He walked over to the CD collection and picked up a case. She attempted to see what he was putting in, but was unsuccessful in her efforts. He pressed play and walked quickly back over to her, but she **SAW** him moving as if in slow motion. She felt like she was in a dream world.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Spike gallantly held out his hand to her. She took his hand and he placed her arms around his shoulders. He then wrapped his arms around her lower back.   
  
"Oh, this feels so good," Buffy thought when her body came into complete contact with his. "I can't believe I'm slow dancing with Spike and that it just **FEELS** so right."  
  
Spike was nearly in rapture at that moment. He had **HIS** Buffy pressed as closely to him as possible without their clothes being removed, but he feared that he wouldn't be able to control his reaction. He didn't want to start off by ironing her pants. He could imagine **HER **reaction at noticing his obvious pleasure and he didn't think she'd be pleased.  
  
At that moment, the music began to play. Buffy didn't recognize it at first, but after listening to the first few lines, she knew what it was. The music, the words, and the singing were haunting. Spike had chosen 'More than That' by the Backstreet Boys. [Spike likes BSB? Will wonders never cease?] She'd never admit it to most of her friends, but she actually found this group's music very enjoyable. They could certainly sing far better than many popular singers and their harmonizing was to-die-for. She fell into the trance the music always put her in and laid her head against Spike's chest. It just **FELT** so good there.  
  
The time passed quickly and she didn't even notice that the song had been repeating. She was unaware of the exact number of times the song had played, when she heard Spike start to sing the first verse along with the group.

****************   
I can see that you've been crying  
You can't hide it with a lie  
What's the use in you denying  
That what you have is wrong  
****************  
  
His voice blended in like he was one of them and she realized that he was singing to her. She was entranced with his beautiful voice. She grabbed him tighter and pressed her body closer to him. She just couldn't get close enough. She hung on every word he sang and the song spoke to her, as if it had been written for her.

****************  
I heard him promise you forever  
But forever's come and gone  
Baby, he would say whatever  
It takes to keep you blind  
To the truth between the lines, oh…  
****************  
  
Buffy was certain she was in heaven. Not only was Spike singing these words that sounded like he had written them for her himself, he was also singing in a very sexy voice. And, as if that **WASN'T** enough, he danced like a dream. There was nothing so sexy as a guy who could dance, she decided then and there. Nothing so sexy.

****************   
I will love you more than that  
I won't say the words  
Then take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
Baby, listen to me when I say  
I will love you more than that  
****************  
  
She pressed herself even closer to him (if that was physically possible), when she felt something hard press against her hip. Spike was leading her along to the rhythm inherent in the beats of the song and she felt herself gliding along with him. "Is that what I think it is? Oh my god! Spike is getting excited. Oh god, what should I do?" Buffy thought to herself frantically.

****************   
Baby, you deserve much better  
What's the use in holding on  
Don't you see it's now or never  
'Cause I just can't be friends  
Baby knowing in the end, that..  
****************  
  
Spike was in heaven. He had his arms around Buffy and she kept pulling him closer to her. He wasn't about to complain. And to top it all off, she had rhythm and could dance along with him. There was nothing so sexy as a woman who could move to the music. Nothing.

****************  
I will love you more than that  
I won't say the words  
Then take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
Baby, listen to me when I say  
****************  
  
As Spike led Buffy along in the dance he began to relax more and more. He had been singing along with the song, but he hadn't even noticed. He was holding **HIS** Buffy and she was **LETTING** him. This was the best he had felt in his entire life, the whole 146 plus years of it. He had never felt such satisfaction. He was so satisfied that he didn't even notice when he started ironing her pants, but Buffy certainly **DID** notice.

****************   
There's not a day that passes by  
I don't wonder why we haven't tried  
It's not too late to change your mind  
So take my hand, don't say goodbye  
****************  
  
While Buffy was concentrating on the bulge in Spike's pants, she noticed his hands slip under her tank top and graze the small of her back. She shivered involuntarily, not because his hands were cold, but because it sent a tremor down her spine. She was getting **SO** turned on, and was ready to throw him down on the floor and have her way with him.

****************  
I will love you more than that  
I won't say the words  
Then take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
Baby, listen to me when I say  
I will love you more than that  
****************  
  
Spike finally came out of his daze and noticed that not **ONLY** was he ironing Buffy's pants and appeared to have been doing so for quite some time, but she hadn't pulled away from him. [She knows I'm excited and she's letting me **BE** that way.] He also had his hands up her shirt touching the small of her back. At this discovery, he decided to do a little experiment and lightly trailed his right hand up her back clear to her neckline. [She's not wearin' a bra! Oh, I have to put my hand to the front now. I **HAVE** to.] He heard her sharp intake of breath, but she did not pull away. Then he noticed something else. There was a distinct scent of arousal in the air...hers!   
  
Spike was elated and decided to do another test. Along with the beats of the music he slowly turned Buffy around so that her back was facing his front. The second he did this, she pressed her backside into him in an effort to get closer and he groaned out loud. He had to concentrate deeply in order to complete his test.   
  
While moving her around he had kept his hands underneath her shirt, so now they were both touching the amazingly soft skin of her flat stomach. He slowly trailed both hands upwards. Buffy gasped at his feather-light touch. He moved his hands achingly slowly all the way up until they were just below her breasts. [She still hasn't stopped me! She hasn't stopped me!]  
  
Spike was growing bolder by the second. He never thought he'd be this close to Buffy without there being some sort of spell involved, but he **WASN'T** about to complain. He was going to go for the gold. In this case, the gold meant her breasts, but he was sure if he succeeded in this quest, gold would soon be changed to something else. Heck yeah, there was no way in hell he was going to stop there, unless **SHE **stopped him.  
  
He took a deep breath (well, a vampire's version of a deep breath) and steeled himself to be punched across the room, and, ever so slowly, moved both hands up to cup her breasts. [Oh, god. This is so wonderful! She feels so good in my hands. Her skin is so soft. Oh god, I want to throw her on the floor and shag the daylights out of her.] He noticed her heartbeat speed up quite perceptibly and this pleased him enormously. He was quickly losing control of his senses and knew that if something didn't happen soon he was going to explode... **LITERALLY**!  
  
"Oh god! Spike is touching my breasts. He's touching my breasts! What should I do? Damn it all, I am going to please **MYSELF** for **ONCE**!" Buffy's thoughts erratically ran through her brain at the speed of sound, but not too quickly for her to come to a conclusion. She rapidly turned in his arms, grabbed his face, pulling it down towards hers, and kissed him breathlessly. She had made up her mind and there was no stopping her now. **SHE** was going to have him and she was **NOT** going to stop until she was **COMPLETELY** satisfied.  
  
[No, I can't believe this is happenin'. Buffy did **NOT** just let me grab her breasts and she most definitely did **NOT** just plant her lips on mine in the best kiss I have **EVER** had, but heck, if this is a dream, I don't want to wake up!] Spike did the only thing he could and kissed her back for all he was worth. 

He slid his hands up her back again and pulled her closer to him. He wanted to touch every single part of her body and the clothing was getting in the way. At the moment he was going to rip her tank off, he felt her small hands slip under his shirt. He thought he was going to die forever right there, and then she pulled slightly away from him. He was distraught at the lack of contact, but only momentarily, as he saw what she was about to do. She started to pull his shirt up his chest while looking into his eyes. He did the best thing he could and lifted his arms to enable her to easily slide his shirt off.  
  
When she saw his chest, she was spellbound. She had no idea he was so sculpted. She knew he had muscles, but this many? [God, why have I never done this before? He is the most beautiful man I have ever seen and that includes Angel. If I had seen his chest before, I would not have been able to keep my hands off of him. Stupid, stupid Buffy. So much wasted time. You could have been having hot/cold sex with this fine specimen!] 

She knew there was much time to make up for and trailed her hands over his well sculpted muscles. She saw his eyes glaze over and glanced down to the front of his jeans. The bulge was even more apparent now and she knew she must free it. She trailed her fingers down to the lone button in the waistband of his jeans and pulled it out of the buttonhole. He gasped as she started to pull the zipper down. She was almost there....  
  
Ring... ring... ring... The sound of the phone startled them both. Buffy jumped back while her mind was screaming, "**NO**! **NO**! **NO**! Not **NOW**! Not when I am **SO** close! **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!"

  
***********************************************

The song "More that That' is sung by the Backstreet Boys and was written by Fraciz & LePont/ Adams Anders ((Universal-Songs of PolyGram International, Inc./Sony/ATV Music Publishing Scandinavia (adm. by Sony/ATV Songs LLC)/Sony/ATV Songs LLC/SwedeDreams Music (BMI)). 

All of that above is just to state that I don't own the song or the words, they do!

  


   [1]: mailto: I-Like-Spike@att.net



	5. Part 5

Glaringly Obvious - Part 5

**Glaringly Obvious  
****Part 5  
**by: [Pandora][1]

  


PAIRING: S/B   
DISCLAIMER: Joss and other people own all.   
DISTRIBUTION: Those who already have my permission, feel free. Anyone else, please let me know.  
RATING: Strong R   
SPOILERS: Anything up to and including the end of Crush is fair game.  
REVIEW: That would be great!   
SUMMARY: This is what happens after the disruptive phone call. grin  
NOTES: Thoughts that aren't stated as such will be shown like this: [thoughts].  
DEDICATION: To **Trish**, **Jessa**, **Meredith**, **Doctor Strangelove**, and **Celyia**, my bud.   


Glaringly Obvious  
Part 5

  
Ring... ring.... ring... The phone just kept ringing as Buffy stood there paralyzed by her overwhelming disappointment at being stopped at such a crucial moment. Finally, Spike asked her, "Slayer, are ya goin' t' answer that?"

Startled, she looked at him in shock and mumbled, "Yeah." She headed over to the phone, picked it up, and tersely said, "Hello?"

"Hey, Buffster!" Xander's jovial voice came through the phone line. "What's goin' on tonight? Anya and I are going out for pizza and we thought you might like to tag along. Wanna come with?"

Buffy held the phone to her ear for nearly a minute trying to keep her cool. She was about ready to tear Xander's head off for halting her sexual exploits, but then she remembered that he couldn't have known that he was being a hindrance to her fulfillment of her sexual appetite. There's no way he could have known that she was hungry for Spike. If he **HAD** known he was being an impediment to her burning need for sexual release, he **WOULDN'T **have been on the phone. He'd have been on her doorstep in a nanosecond. She took a deep breath and responded, "Thanks for the offer Xander, but I've kinda got something else in mind tonight." While she was saying those words she looked back at Spike's bare chest and couldn't keep herself from a sharp indrawn breath of desire at the sight. She couldn't stop staring at him and he looked very pleased at the reaction he was getting from her. [Cor, if she keeps lookin' at me like that, I'm goin' t' rip the phone from the wall and ravish her right here and now.]

"Buffy, what's wrong?" she faintly heard Xander's voice, but since she was quite fascinated by the sight in front of her, she paid him no mind. She absentmindedly set the phone back in its cradle, thereby hanging up on Xander, and headed straight for Spike's chest and his mouth. She knew she had to touch him again as soon as possible and nothing was going to stop her from doing just that.

After she had been kissing him for a short time, Spike tentatively pushed her back. He didn't want to lose the contact, but knew that they had to take care of the phone call problem before they went any further. She moaned with displeasure when she lost contact with his luscious lips and glared at him quite severely. He gulped at the look in her eyes, but knew he had to get the important message through to her. "Slayer, don't you think you should call the whelp back, so he doesn't come over 'ere and disturb us b'cause he thinks you're in trouble?"

It took a moment for those words to have an effect on Buffy, but when she finally realized what he had said, she jumped and ran to the phone screaming, "Oh no, oh no, oh no! Xander's going to rush over here right this sec, if I don't call him soon enough." 

"Please still be there Xander, please be there," she chanted as she was dialing his number. "Answer the phone, Xan. Pick it up, c'mon pick it up," she begged while the phone was ringing. It had already rung four times and she just knew that soon there would be a frantic knock on the door from Xander, followed by Giles, and most likely Willow and her entire entourage, all of whom would be panicking. She could just imagine their faces if they saw Spike there. [Oh, I **SO** don't need this right now.] 

After what seemed an eternity, the phone was finally answered, "Hello?"

"Oh, hi Anya. Is Xan still there?"

"Buffy, you really should not hang the phone up on people before you have finished your call. Xander tells me that doing that is rude," came Anya's always straightforward, but never requested, advice.

"Yes, Anya. I realize that and I'd like to apologize to him," she said with some exasperation in her tone. "Please, may I speak to him?"

"Yes, one moment, please." [Wow, I'm amazed! I'll have to congratulate Xan on the good job he is doing teaching Anya to act more like a civilized human being.]

A moment later Xander got back on the phone. "Hey Buff, what happened? You drop the phone or something?" he jokingly asked.

"Xander, I'm really sorry about that. I appreciate your offer of pizza, but I'll have to take you up on it later. I've got to take care of something tonight." [Yeah, I'm panting with need here, Xan. I wonder what he'd say if I actually said that? Oh, and I couldn't leave out the part of **WHO** I'm panting over. Oooh, it would be **SO** funny!]

"Okay, Buff. Hope you get finished what you have planned to do. I'll see you tomorrow." [Oh, I'll finish all right, Xan. I'll finish if I have to die doing it.] 

"Night, Xan. Thanks again," Buffy said before hanging the phone up and sighing in relief. [**NOW**, I can get down to business.]

She turned from hanging the phone up and gazed at Spike speculatively. This time she was **NOT** going to be interrupted and decided to take the bull by its horns. Spike stood there not certain of her intentions. [She is **SO** beautiful. I want to take her right now, but I wonder what she's thinking?] He didn't want to make a move that would disturb her, so he impatiently waited for her to make the first move. He **DIDN'T** have long to wait.

Buffy started slowly sauntering toward him. She fixed her eyes on his and casually lifted the bottom of her shirt up, baring her abdomen. She saw his eyes follow her hands and smiled a bit. Then she lifted her shirt higher. She heard him take a sharp breath, [I wonder why vampires do that since they don't breathe?] and decided to go all the way. With one swift motion, she pulled her top over her head and stood there in front of him bare-chested.

Spike was stupefied. He had dreamed of this so many times, yet he wasn't prepared for her beauty. She was the most stunning creature on this earth. [Oh God! Yes, God, it's me. Thank you, thank you, thank you!] So many thoughts kept running through his head, but it didn't stop him from stepping forward to place his hands on her breasts. When he did so, he heard her take another sharp breath and this pleased him more than he thought possible.

"Buffy, you are so beautiful. I 'ave always thought ya were, but seein' you this way gives me a new appreciation of that beauty," he told her while caressing her breasts.

"Spike," she responded, her voice hoarse with desire. "I want you. I want you **NOW**."

"Oh god, Buffy. Do ya 'ave any idea what you're doin' t' me?" he said equally hoarsely.

When he said these words, she again pressed her body completely against his with her breasts touching his chest and kissed him deeper than she had ever kissed anyone before. She only broke the kiss when she needed to breathe and said simply, "Let's go upstairs." She grabbed his hand and pulled him with her towards the stairs.

Spike went along willingly. In fact, he was nearly running in anticipation, and tripped over his own two feet. 

Buffy looked at him and smiled. "I know **JUST** how you feel. We can't get there soon enough for me."

[This can't be happenin'. It can't! But, I sure hope it is. What is goin' on? Why is she doin' this?]

Spike was amazed at the look in her eyes and the tone of her voice. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but he was certain he saw something besides lust there. It would be perfect if their first time together was when they both loved the other, but he knew he wouldn't stop this even if she hated his guts.

With both of them rushing at the speed of sound, it, of course, didn't take them long to reach her bedroom. Once there, Buffy turned and clutched Spike to her for all she was worth, kissing him again with so much need. When she came up for air, Spike couldn't resist the attraction of her breasts and bent slowly to take the tip of one into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around her nipple and smiled slightly as it hardened further, and Buffy gasped in obvious pleasure. [She really, **REALLY** wants me!] He still didn't completely believe this was really happening, but it was the best thing he had ever experienced in his entire existence and even if it was nothing but an elaborate fantasy, he was planning to enjoy every single second of it.

While he was paying attention to her breasts, he felt her warm hands trail down his abdomen. He knew where she was headed and he was afraid he wouldn't be able to control himself. He wanted to give her pleasure, but she had no idea what she was doing to him. He had to think of something to keep his mind off of the coming explosion, and for some reason, his mind focused on Xander. That was enough to cool anyone's desires.

Buffy was impatient. She was so ready. She didn't want to wait, but it seemed that Spike had other ideas. She'd love to have the slow lovemaking another time, but now all she wanted was to feel him, to feel his coolness inside her hot body. She didn't know what to say to him. She didn't want to disappoint him, but she felt this urgent need. She wanted him so much, more than she ever thought it possible to want a man. She just decided to be up front with him, and tell him she wanted him right **NOW**, without waiting, but she found it was harder to get those words out than she thought.

"Hmmm, Spike. Spike..."

"Yes, Buffy."

"Spike, I... I.. want.." she tried, but the words just wouldn't come.

"Buffy, don't be shy. You can tell me anythin'," Spike tried to reassure her. He wasn't sure what was wrong, but he didn't want Buffy to be uncomfortable about anything.

"It's just. It's just, I... god, this is so hard to say!" Buffy cried out even while Spike continued to rain kisses down upon her breasts. "Well, I'm just going to say it. I know it will shock you, but I can't help feeling what I'm feeling."

Spike was concerned now. He had no idea what she was going to say, but considering their past, he had no doubt it wouldn't be a pleasant surprise for him. He was, therefore, quite surprised when he heard the actual words that came from her lips.

"Okay, Spike, what I said downstairs was true." He looked at her blankly, trying to remember what she meant. "When I said I want you now, that's exactly what I meant. I want you **NOW**. I don't want to wait. Let's just have sex, k? Next time we can take the whole make-love foreplay route."

[She said **NEXT** time. She's planning for us to do this more than once! Cor, I'm surprised I didn't faint. I thought I was giddy before, but she said there's goin' t' be another time!] It took awhile for these thoughts to completely register in Spike's brain, but once they did, he was game. He looked at her with such a smile of tenderness that it actually took her breath away. He kissed her as if she was the most important creature ever put on this earth (and to him, she was), and at the same time he started to undo her pants.

She quickly unzipped his and soon they were both divested of their remaining clothing. She gasped in shock at his size. For such a compact, well-muscled man, he sure hid a lot in his pants she thought. He was entranced by her beauty, and would have liked more time to explore it, but he knew she was ready, and he didn't honestly think he would make it much longer himself.

She grabbed his hand and lead him to the bed. She looked at him with a strange expression on her face, as if she was unsure. He hadn't planned to mention love to her again tonight, but he got the feeling that was the problem. She laid back on the bed and he climbed on above her, looked her straight in the eyes, and told her, "Buffy, I love you. This means more to me than anythin' you could ever imagine. You are givin' me a taste of heaven on earth." He then leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. His heart swelled with love for her and he would do anything to keep her safe and happy.

Buffy smiled at him and said, "Thank you, Spike. Thank you for always realizing the truth of the matter." Although she didn't say she loved him, these words pleased him greatly. She then reached up and pulled him down to her face, opening her mouth to his tongue. Their tongues battled while she slipped her hand lower. He groaned in sharp desire when she touched him. He could smell her arousal and knew she was ready for him, especially when she brought him to her opening. He looked at her to make sure it was ok, and when she smiled at him and said yes, he plunged himself into her.

They both gasped at the same time. She, from how big he was and he, from how tight she was. [Oh, god, she feels better than anythin' I've ever felt before. She's so small, so tight, and her muscles. **WOW**! I'm not goin' t' be able to hold to my control for long, but I wish I could hold on forever.]

[He's so big. Wow, it's amazing how good he feels. Damn, why did I never do this before? And he's so tender. I would have thought he'd have been rough, but this is **SO** much better.] She was beginning to feel something other than lust, but she couldn't identify what it was.

Spike and Buffy moved together slowly at first, then she started to move quicker. Spike knew she was close and he watched her face carefully. He was not about to miss the first time he saw **HIS BUFFY** have an orgasm. As it built up, he felt himself quickly losing control, but held fast to what little control he had left. As she climaxed, she screamed his name, "Spike!" This, in addition to the amazing feel of her body, excited him so much that he came immediately, screaming out her name.

They were both exhausted from their exertions and laid there together for awhile. Spike had never felt such pleasure from having sex before. He was enjoying the feel of her warm skin and the ability to hear her heartbeat directly from her chest. It made him feel alive. **SHE** made him feel alive.

Buffy was astonished at how good she felt. Even though this was supposed to have been a quickie, it was anything **BUT**. Spike was amazing. His stamina was amazing and she couldn't wait to find out what he was like in a longer session. She turned to look at him, and gazed into his beautiful blue eyes for a few minutes before speaking.

"Spike, I need to tell you something, but first, I just have to say that you are amazing in bed," she told him while looking him straight in the eyes. She was certain that he would have blushed if he could.

"Buffy, you are the one who is amazin'. You 'ave given me such a gift. Even though I know ya don't love me, you let me be as close to you as possible without also having your love. I will remember this night for the rest of my life no matter how long that is."

"Thank you for saying that," Buffy told him while blushing. "That is so wonderful to hear, and not something I ever thought I'd hear coming from you."

"Now, I really need to tell you something...." she hesitated for a moment and then plunged ahead with what she had to say. "Okay, Spike, this is hard for me to admit," she sheepishly began to tell him, "but you were right when you said there is something between us." When she said this she saw his eyes begin to twinkle.

"So, you admit I was right about that?" he queried.

"Yes, you were right. There is something between us. What it is, I don't know yet, but as soon as I do, I'll be sure to let you know," she told him with a smile on her face as she leaned in to kiss his beautiful lips. "I don't know why I hid from the truth for so long," she grinned, while impishly adding, "after all, it **was**... Glaringly Obvious."

  
~~The End~~

  


< Prev 1. Part 12. Part 23. Part 34. 5. Part 5

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Login

  * [FanFiction][2]
  * [FictionPress][2]
  * [Google][2]
  * [Facebook][2]
  * [Twitter][2]

Post Review

* * *

Report Abuse Add Story to Community  Go  .  

Share

  * [Google+][3]
  * [Twitter][4]
  * [Tumblr][5]
  * [Facebook][6]

  .  Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

Story  Writer 

Working... Close Save

   [1]: mailto: I-Like-Spike@att.net
   [2]: #
   [3]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F267056%2F5%2F
   [4]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F267056%2F5%2F
   [5]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F267056%2F5%2F
   [6]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F267056%2F5%2F



End file.
